


Wolverine's Blood

by goofbuggy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: many more characters well be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goofbuggy/pseuds/goofbuggy
Summary: Laura finds out that she is not the only one who can call Logan father. He has two sons. Little did she know that she already meant on. Take place after Logan. I well try not to give away to much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this pop in my head last night when I watch Logan. I well try not to spoil too much.

Jimmy laid in bed. It had been ten years since he found out who his father was. His father was the wolverine. Then what happened a year ago, and his father disappeared with the Professor. The world has never been the same since.  
“Shit,” Jimmy said put his hands over his eyes. Why was he thinking about this all now? After what happing He and the few mutants that he could find want to Canadian to find his father childhood home. No one bothers the place after the murders.  
“Jimmy! You have to come and see this.” Kitty said going throw his room door.  
“What going on? “Jimmy asked sitting up. Kitty looks like she had seen something amazing.  
“Just come on.” Jimmy follow Kitty. When he went downstairs he saw a group of children.  
“What the hell?” Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt were standing with the kids.  
“They escape from Transigen.” Rogue said. She was standing next to a young girl.  
“You children must me hungry and tired,” Kurt said.  
Jimmy was under sure that the children being there was a good idea while he watching Kurt take the kid to the kitchen. Most of the children there was a little girl standing by herself. “Are you okay?” Kitty asked kneeling in front of the girl.  
“Papa.” The girl said. “What was that hon?” Rogue said.  
“Papa died.” Kitty put her hand on the girls on her shoulder.  
“Logan.” Something in Jimmy break.  
“Logan?” Jimmy said.  
Kitty and Rogue looked at Jimmy.  
“Logan was my papa.” Rogue took the girls hand lead the girl to where the other kids were.  
“James.” Kitty starts to say. Jimmy stopped her  
“Have Emma look at the kids then we will figure out what we are going to do.” Jimmy went back to his room. When he shut the door, he slides to the floor. Not sure want he was feeling. Sad that his father was gone or that he had a sister. He fell asleep in his bed.  
There was a soft knock on his door when he woke up.  
“Come on?” Emma Frost came in.  
“Well did you see them?”  
“Her name Laura and she was created by your father's DNA.” Jimmy sat up. “Great.”  
“Kitty found the files that Laura had. What they did to these kids are what nightmare from hell are made from.” Jimmy stood up and looked out the window.  
“What about Logan?” Emma got closer to Jimmy. “Both him and Charles Xavier die.” Jimmy did not react. Emma was not leaving. “Is there more?” Emma sat on Jimmy's bed.  
“Yes. I did look at the children's mind. Their main tormentors are died. There is still one man that their scared of the most is still alive.” Jimmy turned to Emma. The look at Emma and the look on her face told Jimmy had aa feeling he know who was the man.  
“Did you see him?” Emma nodded. “Fuck.” This was go to hell fast. “Of course, he would be in something like this.”  
“Jimmy, if he figures out that the children are here which he well. We have a short time to do something.” Jimmy was thinking. They had about ten mutants that live there normal. Know they had kids that mage their number double.  
“Did you forget the last time you ty to fight him? If it was not for Kitty, he would have killed you.”  
“Then what do we do?”  
“We have to leave.”


	2. Chapter 2

<p>Jimmy never really thought of his father a lot. How could you think of someone who you meant twice neither was a good experience. Jimmy was raised in a normal household.  
A mother and father who loved him very much and would of give him the world if they could. There are days he wished he could go back to that but being who his father was it was an only short time when someone found out about him.  
It as shortly after his sixteen birthday when someone did find him.  
Jimmy hates to think about that day. Luckily his parents made it out alive but for their safety, he would never see them again. It had to be that way. He asked Emma to wipe him from there memories so they would not try to find him. He was looking out of his window watching the children play. It had been two days since they got there. He was surprised that no one had no come looking for them but knew the where on borrow time.  
A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Come in." It was Emma followed by Laura.  
"Jimmy, Laura you two have to talk." Before Jimmy could say anything Emma put her hand up.  
" I know but Logan as done good and bad things in his life. You two are the best things he has done." With that Emma left.  
"What does she mean?" Laura asked. Jimmy point to his bed " Sit."  
Laura did and Jimmy pulled his desk chair in front of her.  
"Can I see your claws?" Jimmy asked.  
Laura nodded and pop out her claws.  
Jimmy stared at them.  
"Okay. Now my turn." Jimmy pop his bone claws out.They placed the same as his fathers.  
"Bones?"Laura asked.  
"Sometimes." Laura watch when want looked like metal came oot of were the claws where and cover his cover his claws.  
"Logan was my father. " Before either of them could say anything more a scream came from outside.  
They ran to the window.  
"Shit," Jimmy said. There were Transigen soldiers.  
Laura jumps out the window Jimmy followed.  
"Emma?" Jimmy said in his mind. Then a rush of pheromones hit him. They were trying to calm him. He could tell Laura got hit with them too.  
"Son of a bitch," Jimmy said.  
"You know I could say the same thing about you." A voice said be hide him.  
Laura was on her knees. He looked be hide Jimmy. He saw in her eyes that she was scared.  
"Go to see you again Jimmy." The voice as getting closer.  
"Wish I could say the same, Daken."


End file.
